One of the priorities for a host company (e.g., Verizon) is to provide its users an efficient call network. The call network includes multiple markets; each market associated with callers of a particular area such as a state, a city or an area code. One or more of these markets are managed by the host company's client. These clients manage their own respective markets by monitoring usage of and collecting data about the market network without assistance from the host company. And these monitoring and data collecting techniques may be quite different from a first client to a second client, from a first market to a second market, and even from a first market to a second market managed by the same client depending on each market's characteristics, such as average number of calls for a predetermined time period, dropped calls, total number of calls, etc.
Because of these discrepancies, it can be very difficult for the host company to monitor the overall health of the call network and its corresponding markets. This hinders the host company's capability to provide an efficient call network because the host relies on the client fixing the problem or notifying them after long bureaucratic procedures. Further, even if the clients provided the host with the collected data from the markets, the host would be overwhelmed with so much information, formatted differently, that it would be nearly impossible for the host to act upon this information in an efficient manner.